lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Supreme Council
If anyone is wondering what this is, it's a hilariously bad proposal to the staff members of various Creepypasta FANDOM sites. The person who proposed this has a lengthy history of getting in trouble on the Creepypasta Wiki for various reasons, the most often being copyright infringement and flagrant plagiarism. This has led to resentment towards the CPW and its staff which he complains about on various FANDOM subsites. So he came up with an idea: The Supreme Council. He ironically complains about "tyranny", while not having any problem with censoring anyone who says anything he disagrees with. It is theorised that he is either wants to gain control and power over the other CPWs, to get back at the CPW staff, or if he is just doing it for attention. Creepypasta Wiki blog In an effort to strengthen the relationships between the Founders/Administrators of every wiki in creative horror genre, I have decided to create a governing body to maintain order and avoid any all forms of tyranny/abuse of power...I call it The Supreme Council, A Committee lead by the heads of The Creepypasta Wiki, Spinpasta Wiki, Badpasta Wiki, The Scare-Factor Wiki, The Horror Network Wiki, and The Flamin Tales Wiki...I invite you all, the bosses of all 7 Wiki's to join. We will be discussing various plans/ideas, regarding our wikia's. Any problems that you may have, will be reported to the Supreme Council, where we will host a meeting to discuss the ways in which we can solve those problems, along which steps to take in order to avoid any of those problems from occuring in the future. For example, if you wish to demote or terminate a mod on your site, you must seek approval from the heads of the Supreme Council. If you go out your way to perform any administrative action without the approval of the Supreme Council, you will be punished. If you have any questions regarding the Supreme Council, feel free to ask below! (Needless to say this got shot down by everyone in the comment section) Spinpasta Wiki blog The Supreme Council is a proposed governing body for all Horror Wiki's, consisting of Bureaucrats from The Creepypasta Wiki, Badpasta Wiki, Lolpasta Wiki,and Spinpasta Wiki. It was rejected by those in the higher-ups of the Creepypasta Wiki, who all failed to see the bigger picture. I took inspiration from the governing body of the Italian-American Mafia, known as "The Commission" which is run by 7 Bosses from The Chicago, New York City, and Buffalo NY crime families...For more information on that, be sure to check it out here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-XdJ-9w0XM The Supreme Council was my way of organizing some of the more powerful authoritarian figures in our respective communities, that of course being the bureaucrats into ONE governing body, in order to strengthen our relationships with one another. Although I am currently banned on the Creepypasta Wiki, I come to this wiki to hereby declare myself as a non-factor in the functioning of this council, as I am not a bureaucrat in any of the mentioned wiki's. However, that doesn't mean I can't help contribute to the council in anyway, as lower-ranked members such as an Administrator, or Rollback are directly appointed by the council to conduct various tasks. If the council decides that a moderator or chat moderator from a particular community needs to go, then the council will appoint an admin from that particular community to make em go...see where im getting at? That's exactly what i wanted the council to be, a ruling committee for every single one of our favorite wiki's. I don't expect the Supreme Council to be enacted anytime soon, but just know that my proposal was of good intentions. SCARE-FACTOR blogs The Supreme Council is a proposed governing body for all Horror Wiki's, consisting of Bureaucrats from The Creepypasta Wiki, Badpasta Wiki, Lolpasta Wiki,and Spinpasta Wiki. Only bureaucrats from the Creepypasta Wiki, and it's subsidiary wiki's, are allowed to lead the governing body known as "The Supreme Council". It is very similar to the United States "Supreme Court" in that It yields immense power, such as the ability to declare an administrative rule unconstitutional. It was rejected by those in the higher-ups of the Creepypasta Wiki, who all failed to see the bigger picture. I took inspiration from the governing body of the Italian-American Mafia, known as "The Commission" which is run by 7 Bosses from The Chicago, New York City, and Buffalo NY crime families...For more information on that, be sure to check it out here https://mafia.wikia.org/wiki/The_Commission The Supreme Council was my way of organizing some of the more powerful authoritarian figures in our respective communities, that of course being the bureaucrats into ONE governing body, in order to strengthen our relationships with one another. Although I am currently banned on the Creepypasta Wiki, I come to this wiki to hereby declare myself as a non-factor in the functioning of this council, as I am not a bureaucrat in any of the mentioned wiki's. However, that doesn't mean I can't help contribute to the council in anyway, as lower-ranked members such as an Administrator, or Rollback are directly appointed by the council to conduct various tasks. If the council decides that a moderator or chat moderator from a particular community needs to go, then the council will appoint an admin from that particular community to make em go...see where im getting at? That's exactly what i wanted the council to be, a ruling committee for every single one of our favorite wiki's. I don't expect the Supreme Council to be enacted anytime soon, but just know that my proposal was of good intentions. The Supreme Council is a proposed governing body for all Horror Wiki's, consisting of Bureaucrats from The Creepypasta Wiki, Badpasta Wiki, Lolpasta Wiki, Spinpasta Wiki, Scare-Factor Wiki, and Flamin Tales Wiki. It was rejected by morons on the Creepypasta Wiki, who all failed to see the bigger picture. ---- Despite the CPW's staff saying no in the most blunt and humorous ways possible, he continues to try to hold them apart of this "council." Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Author Meltdowns Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Rants